


Disastri al buio

by lisachan, MrBalkanophile, NikeR



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/NikeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ci vorrà un bel po' prima che torni l'elettricità," disse Ray, che era riuscito a guadagnare la finestra. "Manca in tutto il paese."<br/>"Niente meringhe", si lagnò Alex, inciampando un passo ogni tre e versando latte, farina e altri ingredienti tutt'intorno nei suoi tentativi di non cadere lungo disteso per terra. "E sto facendo un disastro," aggiunse, quando un tonfo più sonoro degli altri avvisò Ray che quei tentativi erano falliti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastri al buio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per la Tearoom di LandeDiFandom, round robin dal vivo in un'ora di tempo. Tema: commedia sexy.
> 
> Si ringrazino i due autori dopo di me per averla resa una cosa adorabilissima.

Era stato un sabato uggioso, di quelli in cui non sai cosa fare ma non hai voglia di uscire, così Ray e Alex avevano deciso di renderla almeno utile e mettersi avanti per la cena che avevano organizzato il giorno dopo. Dopo aver controllato decine di siti di ricette, Alex aveva deciso che avrebbero fatto un dolce con le meringhe - non che Ray non avesse voce in capitolo, solo gli andava bene letteralmente qualsiasi cosa.  
I buoni propositi, però, erano saltati assieme alla corrente, a metà lavoro, quando un temporale, che avevano ignorato man mano che nasceva, aveva scaricato un fulmine a poca distanza da casa loro.  
"Ci vorrà un bel po' prima che torni l'elettricità," disse Ray, che era riuscito a guadagnare la finestra. "Manca in tutto il paese."  
"Niente meringhe", si lagnò Alex, inciampando un passo ogni tre e versando latte, farina e altri ingredienti tutt'intorno nei suoi tentativi di non cadere lungo disteso per terra. "E sto facendo un disastro," aggiunse, quando un tonfo più sonoro degli altri avvisò Ray che quei tentativi erano falliti.  
"Ma hai sette o diciassette anni?" brontolò Ray, dirigendosi a tentoni verso la direzione dei lamenti, preoccupato che fosse riuscito a farsi davvero male; qualcosa di viscido sotto la suola della scarpa - uova? latte? un mostro delle ombre? - lo fece ruzzolare a propria volta contro qualcosa di insieme duro, morbido e a sua volta dolorante.  
“Suppongo che potremmo strisciare lungo tutto il pavimento per pulire,” suggerisce con un sospiro, mentre cerca di tenere a bada il dolore al fianco – che però peggiora e basta quando Alex, cercando di sollevare una gamba, gli infila un ginocchio fra le costole. “Ahi— Alex, ascoltami, è meglio se stai fermo.”  
“Ma cosa,” biascica Alex, anche lui col fiato corto – deve essersi fatto veramente male, scivolando, “Non posso mica restare disteso su questo schifo fino a quando non torna la luce, dai… ho di tutto sotto il culo.”  
“Di tutto tipo cosa?” chiede Ray con un ghigno.  
“Ma che ne so, uova, farina, qualcosa di melmoso e disgustoso…” si ferma per un istante, “Adesso la tua mano.”  
“Già,” ride Ray, chinandosi a baciargli il collo, “La mia mano.”  
Alex sospira, scuotendo il capo. “Ci sporcheremo tutti.”  
“Siamo già tutti sporchi.”  
“Dovremo pulire, poi.”  
“Dovremo pulire in entrambi i casi.”  
Alex scoppia a ridere, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo. “E va bene,” conclude, sospirando ancora.  
Ray sorride sottile, strattonandogli i pantaloni e forzandoli con facilità giù lungo i suoi fianchi appuntiti. “Non stavo mica chiedendo il permesso.”


End file.
